Puppetry
by Butterfly Harvester
Summary: Undertaker has a little fun with his guests.  Rating just to be safe.  It's most  likely a K.


_Title: Puppetry_

_Summary: Undertaker has a little fun with his guests._

_Notes: The idea is a little crazy I must admit, but massive thank you belongs to Aquilla Moore for the wild inspiration. I will get back to my regular updating tomorrow. _

Undertaker sat atop one of the coffins in his funeral parlor, tapping his chin with one finger. The weather had been horrible all week. Snow had fallen nearly every day, making it difficult for many to travel. The ground was too hard to dig graves for his guests and with the roads as bad as they were, no one had brought new guests, or came to take his old guests home.

A smile suddenly appeared on his face, showing his pointed teeth. Then he began to laugh. There was something he had wanted to do for nearly a year now. With no one coming in or out of his shop, now was the best time to attempt it.

It took him close to an hour to get everything, and everyone, situated just as he wanted them to be. The vast majority of his guests were settled in chairs, facing him and three very important guests.

The first guest, the only woman of the three, was in her early twenties when she died. Her long red hair had been curled into ringlets and her family had chosen a simple bright green gown to bury her in. The first man he had chosen as his "villain". His dark hair and mustache were typical of what Undertaker understood villains to look like. His young hero, a man close to the girl's age, was as tall as Undertaker with fair hair and smooth skin. Both men wore dark suits.

His villain and female character were seated in chairs facing his audience. He would begin with those two.

"Ah, I have you now Princess," he said, his voice adopting a gravelly tone for the villain. He placed his hand under the man's chin, making his mouth move as he spoke.

Turning his attention to the woman now, Undertaker make her speak, his voice high pitched for her. "I will never marry a man as horrible as you, Earl! I would rather die!"

Back to the man he went. He laughed coldly. "You will change your mind in time."

He left the two of them, going over to the younger man. He sat the man astride a stack of coffins as though the man rode a galloping horse. Undertaker even provided the sound effects of horse's hoof beats.

"I must rescue the fair princess from that dastardly Earl!" he said. "If only it would be easy!" He made the man ride his "horse" for a few minutes before lifting him off the stack of caskets and onto his back.

"The villain's manor!" he gasped with a wheezy chuckle. The man was not heavy at all, having been prepped for his funeral, but his height was a little difficult to maneuver at times. He carried the man on his back, miming walking up stairs and even kicking open doors.

Finally, his hero found his villain and female lead. "I have come to rescue the princess and return her to her parents!" he announced. He carried the man over to the villain so he could make him "talk" as well.

He laughed again. "You think you can best me?" he barked. From under his cloak Undertaker produced two long slats of wood called sobota. He placed one in each corpse's hand and positioned himself between them so he could control the fight and hold up his hero at the same time. "Have at you, sir!"

The sound of wood clacking against wood echoed throughout the room. He made each man shout or exclaim as one would expect men dueling to do. He was so dedicated that he even made sure that he used the proper voice for each man.

His hero lost his weapon. Gingerly he lowered the man to the floor. As he began to hoist his villain up to deal the "killing blow", the door opened with the tinkling of the small bell above it. A gust of cold wind blew inside, sending snow swirling towards Undertaker, his cast, and audience.

Standing in the doorway was the young Earl of the Phantomhive family, Ciel Phantomhive. Behind him stood his black clad butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel's good eye surveyed the scene, taking it all in with surprise.

"Hi," Undertaker said, waving his hand and acting as though he did things like carrying a corpse around on his back all the time. "Would you like to watch? We've just reached the most thrilling part."

Without an answer, the young man backed out of the doorway, pulling the door shut behind him. Undertaker cackled to himself. "His loss. He's missing a good play if I say so myself."

Still laughing, Undertaker had his villain slay the hero and force the princess to marry him. "After all," he told his "captive" audience, "not everything has a happy ending~"

He chuckled as he returned everyone to their proper casket. Still laughing he realized how much he had enjoyed himself. He would certainly have to find the time to do this again.


End file.
